


IwaOi

by Briannaall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Gay, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: Iwa-chan wakes up alone and finds a heart wrenching site.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! Description of panic attack

Iwaizumi POV

I woke up groaning. I looked towards the clock on my bedside table noticing it was 2am. I groaned this time in annoyance and closed my eyes. I turned over to pull Oikawa to my chest but was greeted with an empty space. My eyes shot open in a panic, "he never leaves bed on his own." I whispered to myself looking around. I decided to go look for him.

I got out of the bed deciding to head to the kitchen to see if maybe he just got thirsty or hungry. Walking down the hall yawning I heard a quiet sob come from the bathroom. I froze in my tracks staying quiet to listen. I heard it again and felt my heart sting. I slowly approached the door and knocked, being careful as to not scare him. When I didn't get a response but instead heard another sob I tried to gently open the door, it seemed like he forgot to lock it.

As I opened the door I saw him sitting against the bath, his knees pulled to his chest and his face hidden in his knees. I slowly walked over to him and crouched in front of him. Although my natural instinct is to pull him into a tight hug, I decided to try talking to him first. Not knowing if he even wanted to be held. "Oika? What's wrong hun?" I asked quietly and didn't get a response. So I tried gently talking to him again.

Oikawa POV

I sat on the bathroom floor crying uncontrollably, I don't know what happened but I started having a panic attack. I heard the muffled sound of the door opening but didn't have the strength to look up. I knew it was Iwa-chan. I could hear muffled speaking but I had no clue what he was saying. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't move.

Iwaizumi POV

He was still crying and shaking. He clearly couldn't hear me. I decided to gently place a hand on his shoulder. At first he tensed then he relaxed, I just want him to know that I'm here. I sat next to him, making sure to keep my hand on his shoulder. After some time I started gently rubbing his shoulder hoping to help him ground himself. He lightly leaned into the touch. I tried talking to him again,

"Hey Oika, talk to me baby." I said quietly again trying not to scare him. "I-" He tried to speak but started coughing. "Take your time." I said sweetly. "I-I'm sorry. I don't k-know what h-h-happened." He cried. "Hey, it's okay baby boy, I'm right here. I've got you." I said pulling him into my arms, he nuzzled my shoulder. "I'm scared Iwa-chan." He said, it was muffled by my shoulder but I still heard him. "Why baby?" I asked, gently playing with his hair. "I don't understand why this is happening, I don't even know what triggered it." He said quietly. "Baby, it's okay. That's normal, sometimes we feel sad or anxious and there's no specific reason." I said slowly, he looked up at me, his eyes glossy. "Kiss?" He asked, I chuckled, "yea". I gently cupped his cheeks, placing a loving kiss on his lips. When I went to pull away he whined in protest. I chuckled before kissing him again. "Better?" He nodded.

We stayed like that for a bit. Me playing with his hair and him tracing little patterns on my chest. I saw him yawn, "ready to go back to bed baby?" I asked quietly. "Yea." He said, already half asleep. I got up grabbing his hand and leading him to bed. Laying down he instantly cuddled up to my side. 

"I love you baby boy, promise me next time something like this happens you'll wake me up, okay darling?" He nodded. "Okay, I love you too. Goodnight." He said before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. When he fell asleep I reached over to my phone shutting off our alarm so we could sleep in. Leaving one more kiss on his head I went to sleep, a smile grazed my lips.


End file.
